


untitled~

by Hnikkar



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Ace Beth Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnikkar/pseuds/Hnikkar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>demisexual alison and asexual beth come out to each other~</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled~

Alison pulled back abruptly from Beth’s lips and Beth raised a questioning eyebrow, drawing back slowly, not making any sudden movements or noises.

“I’ve been meaning to,” Alison began. “I know we’ve been –”

She stood up and began to pace. Beth frowned.

“Yeah?”

“Right.” She stopped and put a hand to her face, apparently ready to make a speech. “I know we’ve been doing –” she gestured with her wrist, keeping her arms tightly locked in position, “– this – for a little while now. And it’s got – well, I thought you might feel that we were at the stage – that you might want to…” She made her limited gesture again. “Well, you know.”

“Do I…?”

“You know. Have…” Alison pursed her lips as if physically unable to say it.

“Have sex?”

Alison’s eyes bulged a little bit. Beth suppressed her usual grin at that little quirk because this was clearly a serious pivotal point in their relationship.

“Yes. That.” Alison’s shoulders relaxed ever so slightly but bunched up again as she continued. “I don’t really tend to – want – to do that. Donnie is usually eager but well trained.” Beth snorted. Alison glared. “Sometimes, very occasionally, there are times when I – usually mornings – Donnie’s best times are mornings –”

Beth groaned into her palms. “Please don’t tell me about how Donnie is in bed.”

“Oh. Yes. Sorry. Anyway. I just thought you should know that we probably won’t be getting –” she paused for a quick pensive moment, “sexual.”

Beth smiled. “No, we won’t.”

Alison blinked. “We won’t?”

“Well, I’m ace.”

“What?”

“Asexual.”

Alison was still frowning.

“I don’t have any interest in sex. I haven’t ever, don’t want, and never will want to have sex. Nothing personal.”

It was a short moment before a understanding passed through Alison’s eyes and she smiled the smile she makes when she’s about to force Beth to help her organise a dinner party or similar event. She plopped down next to Beth and was possibly the loosest Beth had ever seen her.

“So we won’t do any of that?”

“No.” A slow smile was forming on Beth’s lips.

“So we can just continue and go on dates and organise time together and help with each other’s paperwork and be a couple?”

Beth was grinning. “Yeah.”

“Sometimes I wish we weren’t identical so we could be a proper couple in public places – away from Donnie and Paul of course.”

“No shit.”

Alison glared at her.


End file.
